My Dark Guardian
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: Pitch meets a young girl in trouble dose he help her or not, what would happen if he does rated T for now if people like it i might do a oneshot side story
1. Chapter 1

It was just after midnight when a woman's scream filled the air followed by a man yelling and cursing. It was Halloween night a single mother had taken her two children to her boyfriend's family home for some trick or treating and then some scary movies. Everything was great they all had so much fun. And when the children got sleepy they were put in to one of the guest rooms that had two twin beds ready for them. But some time in the night the mother and her boyfriend had a small argument that bloomed into a full blown fight. " COME BACK HERE LINDA!" " NO, NO MORE I'M LEAVING DAVE I'M GETTING MY KIDS AND I'M GONE!" As she turned and started to walk out the room to fetch her children. Dave grab the phone off the wall and struck her in the back of her head with it. Linda fell to the ground, as she tried to clear the sudden dizziness and get up he hit her again and again. " LEAVE ME...LEAVE ME YOU FUCKING BITCH NO ONE WALKES OUT ON ME!" Her crying and screaming along with Dave's yelling had woken Linda's tow sleeping children. A six year old Girl named Jennifer Rose and her younger brother Tommy. Tommy looked to Jennifer fear and tears shinning in his eyes " Mommy.." He whimpered, Jennifer got up and walked over him hugging him. " It will be ok." she said this time Tommy said between sobs " Mommy!". Jennifer made him look at her She held up a figure to her lips and said " Shhh, stay here and be quite ok?." He nodded,she gave him her favorite teddy bear before leaving the room but not before saying one last thing to her little brother." If some one other than mommy or me come in hide ok." he nodded again and Shut the door behind her. she made her way as quickly and as quietly as she could. She got to the room her mom's screaming and Dave's yelling was coming from. The door was cracked a bit so she cracked it opened a little more just enough to see what was going on. What the young girl saw made her blood run cold then hot with anger. She was scared but when Dave raised the phone to hit her mother once again. her rage took over and all fear was pushed aside. Jennifer raced in using her speed and all the strength she had to push Dave off her mother which ended up knocking him to the floor stunned for the moment. she rushed to her mother's side and tried to help her get up. "MOMMY,MOMMY,GET UP MOMMY GET UP!" But her poor mother couldn't move she was to hurt. she tried to lift her mom but her mother was to heavy.  
In a whisper she heard her mothers despot voice. " Run, Run baby!,Get your brother and go get help now !" " now with tears in her eyes Jennifer nodded The look in her mothers eyes and the yell of "NO!" made the girl turn but she couldn't move out of the way fast enough to avoid what had happen next. Dave had hit her in the head with a wooden baseball bat And was now dragging the stunned girl down the hall.  
He opened a door and tossed her in slamming and locking the door. Jennifer didn't know what had really happened but she felt dizzy, her head hurt and she felt wetness on her head dripping to her face. It was dark, so dark she couldn't see a thing. And all she could hear was her mother yelling then a smack sound Dave yelling again and her mother crying. Jennifer felt helpless,hopeless and then the fear creeped in. The fear of not being able to help her family, of being locked in this dark place, the fear she and her mother were going to die all that fresh fear had not gone unnoticed.  
The boogeyman Pitch Black had just finished his rounds of spreading fear and nightmares in NJ. When he sensed a strong fear nearby. A smile sped across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch Black had just finished his rounds spreading fear and creating new nightmares in N. J. When he sensed a strong fear near by.  
( That's not my doing.) With that thought he rode off on his favorite nightmare Onyx to the source of where the fear was coming from. He arrived at a small town house.  
Crying and yelling could be heard coming from inside. Pitch dismounted onyx and walked into a near by shadow. He came out inside a closet from with in the house. Sniff...Sniff, he looked down and with his keen eyesight curled up in a corner was a small girl quietly sobbing. Pitch looked her over. Blood ran from her head down her face. Every time she heard the yelling and the screams she flinched. He turned on the closet light and the girl stopped her sobbing.  
She had to squint ageist the light from being in the dark so long. He took a step towards her his shadow blocking the glare of the light. She looked up and saw only his silawet. Sniff " w,who are you?" she asked quietly. He smiled and leaned down." I'm the Boggieman." and his smile grew when her eyes widen in fear.  
Her next question shocked him. " Are you going to kill me?" " No why would i do that?" " Dave once said that if i'm a bad girl that the boogieman will kill me and my family." Pitch was many things but he would never truly harm anyone. He kneeled down. " Now whats going on here?" " Dave is hurting my mommy, i tied to help but he hurt me and locked me in here."  
Now it wasn't like Pitch to go and save children that was a job for the guardians. ( speaking of which, Where they hell are they?..oh never mind) He was going to have to take care of this himself. Besides it's people like this Dave that pisses him off tell kids that kind of shit. That's why people hate him and think he's the bad guy all the time. (well time for some revenge) He thought that and he really doesn't like men who beat on women ( cowards)  
then said " Be right back" Turned around and walked back through the shadows. She waited then heard foot steps that stopped at the closet tried to hide her self a bit thinking it was Dave. click went the lock and the door slowly opened." You can come out now girl." She looked up to find the boogieman standing in the door way. She slowly got up and walked out. once she was out he shut the door.  
" Thank you Mr. Boggieman." He was shocked no one had ever thanked him before. She looked up at him. With her eyes use to the light now she could fully see what he looked like. Pale gray skin, dresses all in black,slicked back black hair and boy was he tall. But what caught her the most were his eyes. Golden silver, they reminded her of a eclipse. ( pretty) she thought. But when she heard her mother scream out again she took off running! pitch followed close behind her.  
The door to the room was still cracked open but before she could rush in Pitch stopped her. " But i have to help mommy." He couldn't help but chuckle " Your a brave one aren't you" he said whipping some of the blood away from her eyes. " Stay here and wait till i tell you ok." " Ok "  
Pitch opened the door and slipped in. Dave was just about to strike Linda again but his arm wouldn't move some invisible force stopped it. Then he was thrown back ageist the wall. As he was getting up Pitch hit him with some nightmare sand. Knocking him out could. And in world of his own personal hell.  
He walked over to Linda and checked her pulse. ( Good she's still alive.) The door behind him creaked. Pitch looked over to see the Girl peaking in. He smiled and beckoned her to come in. She ran right over to her." That was so cool Mr. Boogieman! Is mommy ok?" " Yes but she needs a dr. go call 911" She nodded and ran off. Pitch wait for a little whale till the cops and ambulance got there. As he walked off into a shadow by a book case he stopped " Pitch." "what?"  
He turned his head " My name is Pitch Black." She smiled " Mines Jennifer Rose." A knock came to the door. " Well i most go now." "will i see you again?" He shrugged " Maybe later kid." With that he was gone.  
The next few weeks found Linda in the hospital with her father watching Jennifer and Tommy. Pitch would if he wasn't to busy or tried he'd stop by and talk with Jennifer. She always had questions for him and he would answer them always calling her His white rose. She would also leave him some snacks and a drink under her bed. and in the morning it would always be gone. But as the years past and she grew older Pitch's visits became less often and in her teens stopped all together. But he would always find time to check in on her now and then. And on her last birthday he had left her a gift with a note. It was a small vial on a silver chain that held black sand in it. and the note read.  
" My dear white rose, this is one of my nightmares named Ebony. If you ever have any doughts that i really exist or if you find your self in danger she will I'll be there never stop believing in me your friend Pitch"

She aways keeps it never lost it even now that she was an adult that had just turned 30. But with her cute rond face and bright blue eyes Jennifer looked 10 years younger something she had alway did thanks to her mother's side .she always had around her neck. And when she was about 17 she did end up using her nightmare in a bottle once. It was against her now ex-step was drunk and high and she was all alone with him and he had tried to rape her.  
Jennifer did see pitch but knew he was there when he told about a honorable nightmare with a message to stay way from her and her family. Wich thankfully he heeded. She was a very happy woman but she still wished to see her boogieman again she still left him goodies under her bed. But they would still be there when she woke. Still she knew he was out there, she still had hope she'd see him again.  
Little did she know that pitch still every now and again sent a nightmare or fearling out to check and see how she was doing. He'd go him self but those damn guardians were starting to make his life hell. And now he had Jack Frost worry about. And with his army and power renewed he had a war to win. And it was time to strike back and put the guardians in their place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh come on! It's just one little date!" " No I don't want to." This went on for most of the day as Jennifer and her best friend Missy went shopping.  
They were just looking at some cute dress when a guy came up " Hi I'm Joe ." " Hi" both girls said and chatted a little with him then he had ask Jennifer out and of course like all the others that had tried he was shot down. And now Missy was trying to convince her to go out with him. " No!" "why ?" " Because. " " That's not an answer." " Well." The look on Jen's face told Missy she had some thing to say but was to afraid to say it. " Boy you don't like any one do you?"  
Jennifer sat down on a near by bench. " I...I do like someone, I like him a lot." Now it was Missy's turn to sit. " Ok tell me, come on I'm your best friend. Your like my sister." She put her hand on Jen's shoulder and Jen took a deep breath. " Ok I met him years ago when i was young. and we became friends. But i haven't seen him in a long time."  
Missy saw the look of sadness on her friend's face and gave her a hug. " It'll be ok, come on let's get some ice cream. And I promise no more bugging you about dating." Jen nodded and off they went.  
About a week had passed it was almost Easter and Jennifer had a big problem. It seems that Joe does not take rejection very well cause he'd been stalking her. It started they day after Jen and Missy had spent the day together. When she would get disturbing phone calls and texts. But got really scared when she looked out the window and saw him standing out side her house.  
The next day she had gone to the police and had gotten a restraining order. That seemed to do the trick. She hadn't seen him or gotten any weird phone calls or texts for at least three days. But little did she know there was a storm brewing.  
It was just after Easter and Pitch was on top of the world. His plan for a new dark age was almost complete. He was now at the pole telling all of North's workers to stop. " There will be no Christmas this year or ever again , Thank you !"  
As he danced on top of the glob watching with delight as the last lights went out. All but one that is. ( Well now I most do something about this.)He thought and left to find the one child that still believed. That very night Jennifer had decided to go for a nightly stroll. Before she left her house she took a small switch blade knife and a thing of nace just in case. As she walked off to the park she had no idea she was being followed.  
Joe had been biding his time in the shadows watching her waiting till she felt safe." Your mine bitch!" he said under his breath as he followed Jennifer making sure to keep his distance till the time was right.  
Pitch and the guardians were locked in their final battle. Pitch had the upper hand, that was until those little brats revived that damn Sandman. Sandy had knocked Pitch out cold. But as they celebrated he slowly came to.  
He got up " You dare have fun in my presence! I am the boogeyman and you will fear me !" He longed tword one of the children but the boy went right through him. " No!" He whispered a look of devastation on his face he looked to the guardians and then took off running.  
Jennifer walked down the path not to far off from where pitch and the guardians were. She could hear the sound of the children laughing and playing. She stopped and smiled remembering when she was that young. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice the man creep up and grab her from behind! Before she could scream he slammed his hand over her mouth.  
He knocked her down and flipped her over so she was on her back. As the clouds moved and the moon light shone she could just make out her attacker. Fear struck her more than ever when she saw who it was. " J,Joe!?" She tried to fight him off! " Stupid bitch, think your to good for me!" He sneered and slapped her in the face. As they struggled she was able to get out her nace ans sprayed him.  
As he cried out in pain she kicked him off her and scrambled to get up and didn't get to far. Through his burning teary eyes Joe ran after tackling her to the ground, flipping her over again. This time she went for her knife but Joe had manged to get from her after she stabbed him in the shoulder. by now she was getting tiered and tried her hardest to fight him. He banged her head on the ground making her put all of his weight on her making it hard to breath. He used the knife to cut the buttons off her shirt one by one ripping off the rest. He sat back and look at her now exposed bra cover breasts. Then with a sick smile cut the front of her bra in one quick rushed doing so he had broke the chain holding the vial and the vial went flying right in to a near by tree. It smashed and the nightmare was freed. And took off into the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Pitch was standing on top of a frozen lake facing off ageist the the guardians." YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME! THERE WILL ALWAYS BE FEAR!" "SO WHAT IF AT LEAST ONE CHILD STILL BELIEVES WE WILL BE HERE TO FIGHT FEAR!"  
A whinny was hard and Pitch looked to the on coming nightmare." REALLY THAN WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE?" The nightmare landed in-front of Pitch in a panic. Something wasn't right. Then he realized it. "Ebony?" the mare nodded.  
Panic grew inside of Pitch" WHAT'S HAPPENED?,WHERE'S JENNIFER?"Ebony telegraphically told her master. " DAMN IT!" He said as he mounted Ebony and road off like a bat out of hell! Leaving behind five very confused guardians." What the hell was that all about?" Jack asked " And who is this sheila Jennifer?" Bunnymound said scratching the back of his head. North spoke up " Let us find out!" But before any of them could take a step. The Man in the Moon and told them to wait.  
Jennifer was fighting back as hard as she could. She had manged to claw at Joe's face with her nails But he quickly stopped that by pinning her hands above her head. She tried kicking but with him straddling her she couldn't really move her legs. Her fear at this point was over baring and she let out an ear piercing the one single word that tore out of her throat was "PITCH!" He heard her yell and Pitch pushed Ebony to go faster.  
As them came closer Pitch's eyes widened with shock and anger boiled inside him at what he saw. There was Jennifer,his white rose, the little girl that had always believed him even as an adult but never feared him. The girl he secretly watched over was lain helplessly on the ground with a man on top of her holding a knife to her throat.  
Pitch led Ebony to knock right into Joe,knocking him off of Jennifer. Joe scrambled to his feet holding out the small knife." Who's there!" A dark laugh filled the air. " I do so hate man like you." Stated a deep dark voice that seemed to come from every where. Shadows of Pitch on Ebony danced around him. " SHOW YOUR SELF MOTHER FUCKER!"Joe shouted into the darkness.  
" My, My, such language and in front of a lady." Joe scoffed " What lady, you mean that little bitch over there.?" All went quite. ( NO HE DIDN'T, HE DID NOT JUST CALL MY WHITE ROSE A BITCH!) Pitch thought bitterly watching Joe from the shadows. He nudged Ebony forward. The sound of hooves echoed and slowly out of the shadows came the nightmare king riding on his nightmare.  
With anger and fire burning in his eyes and a look that said I'M GOING TO KILL YOU !As Joe took in the sight fear griped did not go unnoticed Pitch smiled. It was evil and wicked,Joe dropped the knife and started to run. Pitch let him get a few feet before going after him. But in stead of trampling him Pitch reared off a bit and dove into the shadows.  
Joe stopped to catch his breath. Seeing no one chasing him.( Was it all just in my mind?) Joe thought as he stood there. Pitch watched him from the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike. A few more minuets passed and Joe began to relax. ( That's right.) Pitch played out what he would do in his mind. " now!" Pitch rose out of Joe's shadow that was behind him. Joe took a step back and bumped into some thing hard.  
Joe slowly turned and was met with the fiery orbs of an angry boogieman. Pitch's wicked grin never left his face " Boo!" Pitch whispered and Joe peed him self. And let out a scream when Pitch drew his scythe. Pitch swung it up high in the air then brought it down to strike Joe. But let it disinterested back into nothing before it hit Joe. And watched with satisfaction as Joe fainted. Before He walked away Pitch gave Joe one hell of a nightmare to make sure Joe would never try anything like that again.  
Jennifer was now sitting up tiring to cover her self with what was left of her nuzzling tiring to dry her tears. Pitch came up to them. " Are you alright?" " Yes" came the weak reply. Pitch kneeled down next to her taking off his robe and raping it around lifted her up bridle style and started walking with Ebony by his side.  
The guardians had heard all the screaming and wanted to go see what was going on but MIM kept them where they were. Soon they heard the hooves of Pitches nightmare. And soon after they could see them walking twords them. AS Pitch got closer the guardians mouths dropped open. There was the nightmare king walking next to his nightmare robe-less and carrying a girl raped in said robe.  
Tooth couldn't help the blush that came from looking at Pitch's exposed upper body being the boogieman, HE WAS FUCKING TONED! " what the bloody hell happened mate?" asked Bunny " And who the hell is she?" Jack piped up. Tooth flew over " Is she all right?" Pitch nodded and sat down on the frozen lake with Jennifer still bundled in his arms. Still holding her close to him he said " That's what I'd like to know." As genital as he could he asked " What happened Jennifer?"  
Needless to say the way Pitch was acting with her shocked them all. Out of all things he was being as gentle as he could not tiring to scare told him everything about how she had met Joe and how he stalked her. Pitch was kicking himself for not checking in on her and thankful he had given her that nightmare in a bottle. He held her close and stroked her hair whispering soothing words to her when she started to cry again. by now the guardians were really getting weird-ed out. Never have they ever seen Pitch like this.  
Very thing was quite till Jack spoke up " So how do you two know each other? and how can you see us?" Pitch glared at Frost but when Jennifer shifted he looked down at her. " I have always believed in all of you, and as for Pitch." She looked to him and with a nod she told the story on how they met. Needless to say the guardians were speechless. Never in a thousand years would they have thought Pitch would do something like that. Much less keep an eye on her. Now Pitch had just one more question for her. One that had bugged him for a long time now.  
" Jennifer if i may ask, Why do you always keep rejecting any man that wishes to be with you?" Her face turned red " Well, that's because someone already has stolen my heart when i was a child." This thew Poor Pitch for a loop.( I had been with her since that day. I've never seen her even crush on anyone. Who could she mean by-) He stopped his thoughts and looked down at her. Starring directly into her eyes. All he found was the truth he was looking for. And all in shock he pointed to him self and mouthed me. She smiled and looked away nodding yes.  
Pitch was thrown back. No one loves the boogieman. Jennifer gathered her courage and planted a small kiss on Pitch's lips. He touched his lips. She looked away blushing even more. A smile slowly made it's way to Pitch's face. He looked down at her. Taking his index figure lifting her chin so she was looking at him. His eyes help something she couldn't quite make out. as soon as she opened her mouth to ask but he caught her in a fiery kiss. which she quickly melted into .  
So there stood a half naked Pitch kissing a beautiful girl in the middle of a frozen lake with five stunned guardians and one smiling Man in the Moon.


End file.
